The Royal Fop Society
by Music Angel no. 24601
Summary: Fops,what do they do in their spare time? What happens when someone, special shall we say, gate crashes?
1. Default Chapter

THE ROYAL FOP SOCIETY

Disclaimer: HI! I own nothing (nothing: Harry Potter, Les Mis, Phantom of the Opera, Pirates of the Carribbean etc), except for my phat web site! dang that thing's hot! uh... you didn't hear that! This is only my second phic and I'm quite scared... Any who, I'd like to dedicate this story to all Phantom of the Opera phics involving the fop and all of the other important fops in my life. Thank you.

BY GIVING $1/1 POUND TO THE SAVE A FOP FUND, YOU SUPPLY A FOP WITH A TUBE OF SPARKLY LIP GLOSS.

Chapter 1. THE fop 

In the land of Pudding, far far away, there is a building. In that building is a corridor and at the end of that corridor is a pink door and through that pink door is the best room in the world. In this room, the world's most foppish ideas are born and taken care of and called Sally...or not. 

The room has a baby pink carpet, a white board, a few creamy coloured couches; complete with tassled pillows. In the corner is a manequin that is OBVIOUSLY used as a test to see whether or not you know how to dress a fop (they used to use real fops but they were complaining that their clothes were getting wrinkled. Above this, is a sign that says the official name of the room:

THE ROYAL FOP SOCIETY!

Underneath the bold bubble writing, all of the members have signed their names and their positions. It goes as follows:

Marius Pontmercy, Treasure Commander Norington, Secritary Harry Potter, Stylist Prince Charming, News Man Vicomt Raoul de Chagny, THE Fop a.k.a. President

Suddenly, the door opened quietly and THE fop himself entered in all of his glory accompanied by the glorious singing of a choir. Raoul's hair was blowing in the strange breeze and his bright smile would have made anyone in the room blind, but unfortunately, he was the first one at his meeting. The poor THE fop pouted. He wanted to impress his friends. He huffed his little huff and turned out of the room into the corridor afore mentioned. 

"Hey!"he cried to the choir outside singing for his amazing entrance. "You can go home now!" The choir suddenly stopped and everyone grumbled and left the building to go see if any new posts had been put up on javertspudding. (a/n that's my amazing site!).

Raoul huffed once again and walked into the meeting room. Dramatically, he fell onto the couch with his had to his forehead. Life as a fop was distressing. It was always brush the ponytail, smile for the ladies who never had anything better to do anyways, brush the ponytail, go shopping for the latest styles, brush the ponytail and so on and so forth. Sometimes, he had crazy urges to do... well, if anyone found out he'd no longer be THE fop, he'd be the, unfoppy fop! He shuddered. Oh the horror! Anyways, he'd once had the urge to-dare he say it to himself- belch! The thought made him cringe. 

Him? Belch? Impossible! To counter act the ugliness, he started to remember the day that he was voted THE fop. 

strange harpy music and lots of fog machine smoke later...

"Raoul," said Lucious Malfoy on the day of his retirement, "I"m retiring as you know and I would like to tell you something." Raoul, only a lowly secritary then, had had no way of knowing that Lucious wanted to promote him to position of President! But Raoul also remembered the sage words of advise from Lucious.

"Remember Raoul my son, your long, lucious hair is the key to success." he warned whilst patting his own beautiful locks. Raoul wanted to be just like hm. Now, he was President of the Royal Fop Society. If he had been a clever fop he would've realised that the president wasn't even from a country that had royalty. But alas! for a fop, ignorance is blliss.

He sat there for a bit longer contemplating if his strawberry blonde hair would go well with seafoam green when there was the sound of an opening door...

Didn't you think that was fun! I think so too! Wow! It's like we're related or something! If I don't get enough reviews, you'll never meet the whole gang or... see what happens after. grins evily, a bit like Erik in fact... 


	2. A very BIG problem

THE ROYAL FOP SOCIETY 

It's me again! I'd like to apologise profusely about the very bad spelling and grammar of the last chapter. I was just so excited! Yes, I know that 2 reviews aren't alot but I had a great idea and my ideas have a tendancy to run off with Javert's pudding as soon as they come so I had to catch it quick with a butterfly net! Ok, maybe a little bit on the way too informative side but hey, I'm crazy! I'd also like to add that I actualy really love Marius, I just had a block and needed another fop... let's be sad for Marius.

DISCLAIMER: If I actually did own any of these things, do you think I'd be wasting my time with you people? Just joshing! Although, I would make Erik sing for me. All day.

WARNING: Any brain cells you lose or foppish activity gained from this phic will not be acounted for by the Javertspudding. website, you'll have to deal with the fop.

Chapter 2: A really BIG problem.

The door to the amazingly amazing room finally opened after a whole day of waiting for the next chapter to be submitted. Raoul jumped up and walked (Rule number 1 in the Fop Handbook: NEVER run unless you're being threatned with siccors to cut your hair off. This MUST be accompanied by girlish screaming.)to the door.

Standing in the doorway were the other members; Marius, Commodore Norington, Harry Potter and Prince Charming. Raoul put his hands on his hips.

"You're late!" he said dangerously. The rest of the group stared at their feet. After six minutes of complete silence, Harry finally spoke.

"I had to get the new GQ mag." he offered inoccently, holding the offending magazine. Raoul shuddered. Not just because Harry's voice hadn't broken yet, but his hair. It was disgusting. Well, it used to be anyways, but the memories still kept him awake at night, completely annoying Christine. It used to be messy and... well just gross to put it polietly. You couldn't even brush it it was that bad! But, since anything is possible in the Land of Pudding, they had changed his hair to shiney, black straightness. It was now roughly the length of Marius'.

Everyone else was getting rather freaked by the strange smile on Raoul's face but he frequently did that so they just ignored it and fought the urge to slap him, screaming "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!"

"Er, I was just saying goodbye to Cosette when she tempted me with some Diet Coke." confessed Monsieur Pontmercy. "You know of my addiction."

"What?" snapped Raoul. When everyone else stared at him, completely gormless, he simply sighed. Lucious had never had as much trouble as him.

"Let's get down to buisness." suggested Commadore Norington. THE fop smiled. The Commadore always had such good ideas. Like the time he suggested that they should use the cucumbers on their eyes instead of using them as insufficient coasters. Where did you think that idea came from? Wal-Mart? Or Asda? Please!

They all sat down on the couches and Norington pulled out a pad and a pencil.

"Now,"started Raoul," let's start with the time." He checked his My Little Pony watch. "It is now 4:35 pm. PFS time."

"Got it!" said Norington, scribbling furiously. "4:35pm. Pudding Fop's Standard time. There." he finished with a little flourish.

Suddenly, there was a very high-pitched scream. Everyone looked around to see Prince Charming standing up looking shocked.

"What is it!" cried THE fop, completly concerned. Prince Charming started stuttering, a sure sign something was wrong as he NEVER stuttered, and after an hour in which Marius poured himself a cup of tea and Harry finished reading GQ, he finally got it out.

"SOME ONE HAS STOLEN MY SPARKLY CHERRY LIPGLOSS THAT I GOT FROM SAVE A FOP!" he screamed. Marius dropped his cup of tea.

"What?" yelled THE fop jumping to his feet.

"OH MY GOOD GRAVY!" screamed Harry. "PRINCE CHARMING IS GONNA DIE!" At this announcement, Charming started to cry like a three year old girl that had just bit her own finger.

"This is going to get us no where!" shouted Norington over the cacophony. "The only way to solve this is to jog around in circles screaming like a three year old girl that had just bit her own finger!" Norington was just an idea factory today!

They then procceed to JOG around in circles screaming until the door opened again...

Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, but Prince Charming will be saved! Don't you worry! Our mysterious trouble maker has yet to appear... Muhahahaha! Signing off at 4:47pm PFS time.


	3. Who Stole the Lip Gloss from the lip glo...

THE ROYAL FOP SOCIETY 

DISCLAIMER: I'm running out of witty things to say... hows about...nah. Oh well. I suppose it happens to everyone in the end. I guess I'm just way excited about going to see Phantom of the Opera on Tuesday the 24th in London! That's right suckas! Hows about them apples? Anywho... I don't own anything. There you go.

Chapter 3: Who stole the lip gloss from the...lip...gloss...jar?

The door opened, once again, very slowly. But the intruder wasted no time jumping in the room, making everyone stop screaming and jogging around.

"Hi everybody!"said Legolas Greenleaf as he waved at everyone. THE fop's mouth fell open.

"Legolas!" he cried, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yup."he said cheerily. "It's me! Again!" he added as an after thought. You see, our little Leggy here had been harrassing The Royal Fop Society foryears now. He was begging to join their ranks of foppishness. Raoul, the poor THE fop, had to deal with refusing him day after day. It wasn't that he wasn't foppish enough, he was very foppish, in fact a perfect fop, but there wasn't enough space. Prince Charming's job as News Man was stretching it as it was. Besides, he had too many fan girls. They were actually quited vicious. They had chased Raoul down the street last week because he adamantly refused to give Legolas a place in fop society.

"Get out Leggy." snarled Harry. Harry had always been jealous of Legolas' lustrious hair during that disturbing period of THE HAIR. The wound of Legolas trying to brush his hair with an Elven comb that ended up screaming and running away was still smarting.

Legolas pouted and thousands of men, women and children everywhere sighed dreamily. "There was a bunch of screaming and I thought that I could help." he expalined with a shrug.

"Well, unless you know where my SPARKLY Cherry Lip Gloss from SAF (Save A Fop) is, you'll have to leave." Prince Charming then proceeded to cry like a baby, muttering about his Lip Glossthat he had named Sheri.

"Look what you've done!" yelled Marius. "You've made Charming cry again! Nice going." He turned his back to Legolas huffily. One by one they all did the same, giving Legolas the dreaded cold shoulder.

The cold shoulder in fop society is just about the worst punishment possible. You either sing to yourself all day like a crazy or you have to talk to the unfoppish people, who are just strange. Then there's the not knowing about what's going on in the Fop Neighbourhood or Christine's latest success at the Opera Populaire or anything cool like that. It was, in a word, death.

"I have an idea!" shouted Norington. "Let's give Charming a group hug!" This was met with cries of delight and everyone (excluding Legolas of course) gave Charming a group hug, being extremely careful not to wrinkle anyone's clothes. When they broke up two hours later, Legolas was looking around the room with a smug smile.

"What's wrong with you?"sniffed THE fop.

"Well," said Legolas hautily, "with my amazing elven seeing skillz, I think I know where to find your Lip Gloss Prince Charming." Prince Charming's eyes immediately lit up with hope and happiness. He hadn't been so happy since he'd gotten a new mirror for Christmas!

"Where!" he cried excitedly. All of the other fops just sighed sadly; this was probably just a trick of Legolas' to get them to let him join.

"Well, it took me two hours, but I finally figured it out with my supernatural skillz."

"Get on with it!" schreeched Harry.

"There."said Legolas, pointing to the corner of the room. They all turned around, and gasped.

Muhahahaha! I love cliff hangers! I'm sorry each chapter contines to be boring and slow, but I promise that the next chapter (the last! sniff) will be amazing! And no, Legolas wasn't the special "guest".


	4. The guest arrives finally!

Well my amazing friends. This is it. The last chapter of The Royal Fop Society... bottom lip starts quivering and tears start to form and...and...I'M GONNA REALLY MISS YOU GUYS! hugs disturbed reviewers The following are comments to amazing reviewers. 

I Despise Raoul: YOU ARE FREAKIN' COOL! I mean you are cooler than cool beans! But I'm not sure you want to be my obident servant... I make people go crazy. Seriously.

j752572: ah... the good ol' Legolas fans! I used to be one of those! Oh the foolhardiness of youth!

CharmedLeoLvr: Well, I really like Lucious. He makes me chuckle!

Chapter 4: The "Guest" Arrives (Finally!)!

"Is that-?" cried THE fop. "No! It is! It's the-"

"PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! RUN FOR YOUR MOTHER-LOVING LIVES!" cried Marius in a very high, squeaky voice.

Erik, the amazing guy that he is, just chuckled crazily for a couple of minutes whilst the fops reverted back to the jogging and screaming phase (a/n: can you see the pattern?).

"SHUT UP!" he roared (go Phantom!), as the girlish screaming was getting on his nerves. They immeadiately stopped jogging and the screaming trailed off into the nonexistant distance.

"Now," said Erik, tossing the coveted good, a.k.a. the S.A.F. lip gloss, up and down. Prince Charming whimpered and murmmered something about Erik "not hurting Sheri."

"I would just like to announce the stupidity of this pointless group by saying that I was "hiding" in the corner for about SIX HOURS! I even fell asleep!"he exclaimed disbelieving.

"But I found you!" shouted Legolas cheerfully; rather proud of his amazing detective work. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes! Well done!" he said, sarcasm dripping off of everyword. But, sadly, all sarcasm is lost on fops. The world may never know why.

"Thanks!" siad Leggy with a great big smile. Erik sighed and mummbled about this being a bad idea.

"The reason I'm here," he continued, "is to be forever rid of this disgusing... thing." he said, referring to the lip gloss. Charming, full of rage, screamed and charged at Erik. Erik was slightly suprised that the Prince had had the guts but thanks to the fact that he's the phantom, he stuck his hand out in the Nick of Time tm and it hit Charming right smack dab in the forehead. Charming then proceeded to do a funny little girlish slap fight in the air whilst Erik just sat there looking amused.

After five minutes, Charming got tired and stopped, panting. "You're so strong!" he cried breathlessly. Erik sighed.

"Thanks fop, but I now must carry on with my master plan! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Erik then let go of Charming and used his fire-ball-shooting skillz to burninate the beloved SAF Sparkly Cherry Lip Gloss, Sheri.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"cried the entire fop society.

"SHERI!" cried Charming before promptly fainting to the ground.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Erik, enjoying his destruction. "Note to self, "he mumbled, "must kidnap more of The Royal Fop Society's precious objects for immense amusement." And chuckling to himself, he jumped out the window and ran away at the speed of a million wild horses in Texas.

"CHARMING'S DEAD!"cried Harry and Legolas.

"Let us mourn for our friend, Prince Charming." said Norington solemnly. They all nodded and knelt by the "corpse" of Charming and payed their respects. THE fop gave a great eulogy and the world still mourns for Prince Charming...

And the moral of this story is... Never get on the wrong side of the Phantom of the Opera.Either that or never get involved with a lip gloss named Sheri.

I swear I'm not crazy... THIS IS THE END! notice how the "death" of Charming also symbolises the death of this story. but then again, i think it was a still birth to begin with...


End file.
